Обсуждение:Mod the Gungeon/@comment-35591919-20180728134215/@comment-95.79.26.132-20180810104927
нажал и Base и OLD....... не помогло, пишет: ETGMod Installer v17.10.19 Entering the Modgeon No previous mod installation found. Still reverting to unmodded backup... Reverting: EtG.exe Reverting: Assembly-CSharp.dll Reverting: UnityEngine.dll Reloading Assembly-CSharp.dll Backing up: UnityEngine.dll Backing up: Assembly-CSharp.dll Backing up: EtG.exe Mod #0: Base Downloading http://modthegungeon.github.io/ETGMOD.zip... Download complete, 1702.95 KiB in 6.39 s. Writing to cache: ETGMOD.zip Checking for ETGMOD/... Entry: ETGMOD/: 0 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/YamlDotNet.dll: 199680 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll: 20480 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/System.Xml.dll: 1270272 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.dll: 31744 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/System.Xml.Linq.dll: 58880 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Newtonsoft.Json.dll: 419840 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.MidEast.dll: 29184 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll: 334848 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Mono.Cecil.dll: 369664 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.Other.dll: 32256 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.CJK.dll: 680448 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.West.dll: 65536 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.Rare.dll: 171008 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/PEG.dll: 89088 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Ionic.Zip.dll: 462336 bytes Entry: InstallerVersion.txt: 9 bytes Found version file. ETGMOD/ found. Extracting: ETGMOD/YamlDotNet.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\YamlDotNet.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/System.Xml.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\System.Xml.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/System.Xml.Linq.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\System.Xml.Linq.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Newtonsoft.Json.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Newtonsoft.Json.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.MidEast.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.MidEast.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Mono.Cecil.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Mono.Cecil.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.Other.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.Other.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.CJK.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.CJK.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.West.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.West.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.Rare.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.Rare.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/PEG.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\PEG.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Ionic.Zip.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Ionic.Zip.dll Mod #1: OLD 0.2.0 Downloading http://modthegungeon.github.io/old/ETGMOD-0.2.0.zip... Download complete, 1655.51 KiB in 6.77 s. Writing to cache: OLD 0.2.0.zip Checking for ETGMOD/... Entry: InstallerVersion.txt: 9 bytes Found version file. Entry: ETGMOD/Newtonsoft.Json.dll: 419840 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/: 0 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll: 289792 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.CJK.dll: 680448 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.MidEast.dll: 29184 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.Other.dll: 32256 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.Rare.dll: 171008 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.West.dll: 65536 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/I18N.dll: 31744 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Ionic.Zip.dll: 462336 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/Mono.Cecil.dll: 369664 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/PEG.dll: 89088 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll: 19968 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/YamlDotNet.dll: 182272 bytes Entry: ETGMOD/System.Xml.dll: 1270272 bytes ETGMOD/ found. Extracting: ETGMOD/Newtonsoft.Json.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Newtonsoft.Json.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Assembly-CSharp.Base.mm.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.CJK.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.CJK.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.MidEast.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.MidEast.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.Other.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.Other.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.Rare.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.Rare.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.West.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.West.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/I18N.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\I18N.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Ionic.Zip.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Ionic.Zip.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/Mono.Cecil.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\Mono.Cecil.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/PEG.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\PEG.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\UnityEngine.Base.mm.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/YamlDotNet.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\YamlDotNet.dll Extracting: ETGMOD/System.Xml.dll -> C:\Games\Enter the Gungeon\EtG_Data\Managed\System.Xml.dll Now comes the real "modding" / patching process. It may seem like the Installer may be stuck sometimes. Go make yourself a coffee in the meantime - it doesn't get stuck. It may *crash*, though - and in this case, debug stuff appears here. Please put that debug stuff onto http://pastebin.com/ and send it to @0x0ade on Twitter or the #modding channel in Discord. MonoMod.RelinkFailedException: MonoMod failed relinking SynergyEntry/CustomSynergyType (context: System.Void ETGModConsole::DumpSynergies(System.String[])) ---> MonoMod.RelinkTargetNotFoundException: MonoMod relinker failed finding SynergyEntry/CustomSynergyType (context: System.Void ETGModConsole::DumpSynergies(System.String[])) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultMainRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultUncachedRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) --- Конец трассировки внутреннего стека исключений --- в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultUncachedRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModExt.Relink(TypeReference type, Relinker relinker, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.Relink(TypeReference type, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefsInMethod(MethodDefinition method) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefsInType(TypeDefinition type) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefs() в MonoMod.MonoModder.AutoPatch() в ETGModInstaller.ETGModder.Mod(InstallerWindow ins, String file) MonoMod.RelinkFailedException: MonoMod failed relinking SynergyEntry/CustomSynergyType (context: System.Void ETGModConsole::DumpSynergies(System.String[])) ---> MonoMod.RelinkTargetNotFoundException: MonoMod relinker failed finding SynergyEntry/CustomSynergyType (context: System.Void ETGModConsole::DumpSynergies(System.String[])) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultMainRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultUncachedRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) --- Конец трассировки внутреннего стека исключений --- в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultUncachedRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.DefaultRelinker(IMetadataTokenProvider mtp, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModExt.Relink(TypeReference type, Relinker relinker, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.Relink(TypeReference type, IGenericParameterProvider context) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefsInMethod(MethodDefinition method) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefsInType(TypeDefinition type) в MonoMod.MonoModder.PatchRefs() в MonoMod.MonoModder.AutoPatch() в ETGModInstaller.ETGModder.Mod(InstallerWindow ins, String file) в ETGModInstaller.ETGModder.Install_(InstallerWindow ins) в ETGModInstaller.ETGModder.Install(InstallerWindow ins)